Savior
by ThatWritingHo
Summary: Before you knew what you were doing, your phone was in your hand, Ray's contact info pulled up and ready to dial. You quickly pressed the call button before you could change your mind. You didn't know what exactly you were planning to do to accomplish your goal, but hey, just winging it had gotten you pretty far already, right? Right.
1. The Decision

_"You'd better take good care of yourself until I come and get you…"_

His words rang in your ears as you sat outside, the cool night air helping to calm your nerves. Come and get you? Does that mean he's found your location? Will he hurt V or Seven or even Vanderwood when he gets here? This was bad…

Your thoughts continued to race as you mulled over the events of the past few days. Ray and Rika both wanted you back, that much was painstakingly clear. But now, what seemed to be an alternate personality of Ray's had come forth. This 'Unknown' was nothing like the insecure, doting, sweet if not somewhat obsessive Ray that you had come to care for more than you wanted to admit.

But fuck if his tone and words hadn't left your panties soaked. Just what _had_ Ray been imagining about you? A crystal clear picture of lovely, darling Ray laying naked on his bed, face flushed and eyes glossy, his pale hand stroking his length as those soft lips parted to moan your name…

_Fuck fuck fuck_ now is**_not_**the time for such thoughts! This is a serious situation! V could have_ died_! Rika is leading a_ cult_ that forces people to join against their will! Ray tried to get you to take whatever drug she's been giving him!

That thought had your blood boiling. _**How dare she**_? That bitch, manipulating him like that. Ray was so incredibly desperate for love and affection, he no doubt had lead a troubled life. And here Rika was, using his vulnerability to her advantage.

You closed your eyes and took a deep, steady breath, hands clenching into fists at your sides. If you ever saw her again, you swore you'd punch her face in, tell her all the ways in which she's a shit person who doesn't deserve the adoration she's received from everyone around her, and then run away with Ray to live happily ever after.

God you wanted him to be happy. Leaving him there had torn your heart to shreads. You were attempting to keep a brave face for everyone, but fuck were you_ not_ ok with this.

But the last thing everyone needed was for you to be a blubbering mess over the rival hacker who, in their eyes, had kidnapped you. Seven was a stressed lump of seriousness who wasn't sleeping. V was an emotional wreck from the after effects of the elixir and his contact with Rika. Vanderwood was the only sane one here. In fact, he was the most sane person you had talked to in days. There's no doubt he would be able to keep them in check if you weren't here, right?

Damn it, no. You can't go back there. As tempting as it is to see Ray again, there was no way you could ever make your fantasy come true. He wouldn't leave "his savior," no matter how much he liked you…

_Or would he_? Was there a way? A way to make him see what she was? If not, maybe a way to make yourself seem **better** than her? To convince him true happiness was with** you**?

The phrase "happiness is a warm pussy" came to mind, making your earlier naughty thoughts return in full form. Ray would be such a good lover… So attentive, so thoughtful, so very eager to please… You were willing to bet every cent you had that he would be willing to do anything you asked him to. The thought of green eyes looking up at you through white bangs, a red flush creeping up his cheeks as he buried his face between your legs had you squirming in your seat, the familiar ache settling in your core.

What you wouldn't give to fuck that sweet boy until you were the only thing on his mind, Rika and 'paradise' meaningless to him compared to the physical expression of your love for him-

Wait. _Shit._ Damn it, you hadn't wanted to think the word love. If you didn't think about it, it wasn't real, right? You sighed to yourself. Well, no point in denying it anymore. You were falling in love with Ray.

This just made everything so much more complicated… Now you** have** to find a way to save him from Rika's clutches. You couldn't let him stay there and continued to be manipulated. He needed you. And… _You needed him_.

Before you knew what you were doing, your phone was in your hand, Ray's contact info pulled up and ready to dial. You quickly pressed the call button before you could change your mind. You didn't know what exactly you were planning to do to accomplish your goal, but hey, just winging it had gotten you pretty far already, right? _Right_.

"Oh, what's this? Wanting to come back?" Unknown's taunting voice greeted you, he didn't expect your next words, and the surprised pause after made you laugh out loud.

"Yes, actually,** I do**. Where should I meet you?"

* * *

The cab ride to your planned rendezvous point was nerve wracking without your phone to use as a distraction. You had left it outside the hideout as Unknown had instructed, so that there was no possible way for Seven to trace you, he claimed. It's not like he didn't know where Mint Eye's location was anyway, though…

But you understood the real reason he wanted you to leave it. You couldn't back out now, you couldn't reach out to the RFA for help. You had no way to contact anyone if you changed your mind. You were truly on your own now. The thought was terrifying, to be honest. But if this is what it takes to save Ray… You'd do it.

The cab was nearing your destination, a local late night coffee shop. A black car was parked out front, a figure leaning casually against the driver's door, arms crossed. As you drew nearer, you could make out a white mess of hair. Your stomach flipped.

Unknown headed toward the slowing cab, tapping on the driver's window once the vehicle stopped. You heard the driver give him the total, and waited for him to run the card Unknown had offered. Green eyes that were leagues more confident than you were used to glanced back at you, a smirk playing on those perfect pink lips. The card was handed back, and the door was opened for you, a pale hand extended to help you out. You took it without hesitation, ignoring the driver as he thanked you for your business.

Standing in front of him now was unnerving, to say the least, the comfortable aura that usually surrounded Ray gone. This man before you was a stranger, a dangerous one at that. You took in his appearance; the normal formal attire gone, replaced by black jeans, a red tanktop, and a black jacket, which was hanging off of one shoulder to expose a tattoo of the Mint Eye logo. Had he always had that?

A dark chuckle reached your ears, and you blushed as you realized you had been staring.

"Like what you see?"

You glanced away in embarrassment, his voice was _so hot_. He tugged your hand when you didn't reply, leading you to the car with blacked out windows and opening the passenger door for you. Once in the driver's seat, he glanced over at you, the car coming to life as you met his eyes. He gave a crooked smile, then looked forward as he pulled away from the curb.

"Ray was right… You_ are_ cute."


	2. The Pleasure

The car ride had been mostly silent, the gravity of your choice sinking in and making you wring the hem of your skirt in nervousness. What the_ fuck_ were you thinking? God, you needed to get your impulse control in check. First you agree to go with a stranger to test a fucking dating game, now you're willingly returning to a cult after being rescued, there's no way you could do this, Ray wouldn't leave, and if Unknown was still in control of his body, there was even less of a chance of your plan succeeding, shit shit _shit_ this was such a bad idea, what if-

A hand grabbed yours, pulling it off your skirt and effectively disrupting your thoughts as cool digits pushed the fabric up and rested high on your inner thigh, giving the flesh there a squeeze.

"Stop fidgeting."

You couldn't tell if minutes or hours passed like that, his hand resting so close to where you wanted it most, driving you insane with desire. Was he teasing you on purpose? It was alarmingly difficult for you to not squirm in your seat, to keep yourself from rolling you hips, to put those long fingers right where you wanted them… What's this boy doing to you?

Confusion soon replaced arousal as the car began to slow. There was no way you were there yet, all that surrounded you were trees, no buildings in sight. The highway was deserted, no other car had passed for hours. Fuck, this is playing out like a bad horror movie…

"What are we doing? Why did we stop?"

Unknown ignored your questions, exiting the car and opening your door, offering his hand once more. He had left the headlights on and the door open for light, and you found yourself pressed against the cool back door, the strange boy standing close as he began to run his hands along your sides. Is he trying to have sex right here? Against the car on the side of the highway!?

"U-um, wait… what are you doing?"

Another chuckle.

"Just checking you for wires or tracking devices. Why? Did you want me to do_ more?"_ He leaned in close, his hands resting on your hips as his body pressed to yours, trapping you in place. He brushed your hair behind your ear, his lips tickling as he whispered against the shell, "I'd be more than willing to give you a _full_ cavity search as well."

You shivered, unconsciously arching into his touch, a small gasp leaving at the unexpected boldness.

"Y-you.. You.. um, do you have a name? What should I call you?" The question had been bugging you all night, and it just slipped out. But you needed to know what name to moan out, right?

He had tensed at your question and pulled back, the atmosphere between you two darkening. He was frowning, his eyes hard as he stared at you.

"You don't need to know that."

With that, he continued to feel you up, but there was no playfulness in the action now. He really was just checking for taps. Damn..

You couldn't help the disappointment at the loss of the moment.

* * *

A sigh of relief escaped your lips as you entered your room; you'd actually missed it. The door closed behind Unknown as he entered after you, and you turned to face him, steeling yourself for what you were about to do.

"I want to talk to Ray."

Unknown cocked an eyebrow at your demand.

"Ray isn't here right now."

"So get him. Wake him up, let him out, whatever you do… I just need to speak with him. Please."

"No, I don't think so… You see, I was asleep for so long. I'm not ready to go back. Ray is weak. He can't do what needs to be done…"

You instinctively backed up as he began to walk toward you, your knees hitting the edge of the mattress, forcing you to sit. A smirk slipped onto his face as he loomed over you.

"And besides… I promised you I'd teach you what fun is, didn't I?"

He slipped a knee between yours, forcing your legs apart as he cupped your face, those green eyes intense with desire as they bore into yours.

"So tell me, MC… Why so eager to come back?"

His voice was husky, breathy. Full of _promise_. You gulped. You had to answer this carefully.

"I-I missed Ray… And… And I wanted to meet you."

His eyes widened slightly as you gripped his jacket, pulling his face down to yours. Putting on your best sexy voice, you delivered your killing blow.

"And I wanted to know… just what exactly you and Ray have been_ imagining_ about me."

Lips crashed together instantly, his hand fisting in the hair at the back of your head to hold you steady against the force of his kiss. God, they were so much softer than you had imagined. A tiny pang of guilt hit you as you realized the lips you were kissing didn't currently belong to Ray. Was this considered cheating?

You didn't have time to continue that train of thought as Unknown bit your bottom lip, tugging and sucking and swiping his tongue, drawing a moan from you. His hot tongue delved into your mouth, rubbing against your own before beginning its exploration. Shit, he's good at this.

A rough tug on your hair arched your neck back as he broke the kiss, his mouth attacking your exposed throat, sucking and biting harshly as his other hand settled on your thigh, slowly caressing as it moved up under your skirt. You were melting at his touch, mind becoming fuzzy, consumed only with thoughts of more, more skin, more kisses, more touches, oh please god more touching…

His fingers finally reached where you needed them, and you moaned deep and loud as he brushed against your damp underwear.

"Ah, look at you, you needy little thing. So wet for me already…"

He moved from your neck to look you in the eyes, tips of your noses bumping.

"Ray and the savior think you're so innocent. But that's not true is it? No… You're far from innocent… So eager to let me touch you like this. I bet you've thought of nothing else since our phone call, have you..? Imagining what my fingers would feel like on your soft little pussy, maybe even my tongue… Fantasizing about how I'd fuck you…"

His words had you mesmerized, eyes never leaving his as he continued to lightly touch you through your panties, the fabric adding another layer of friction and making you let out soft pants and moans.

"I'll let you know now, my dirty little MC… I'm going to fuck you so hard, so deep, you won't be able to walk out of here even if you wanted to."

With that, he yanked down your underwear and flipped you over so your feet were on the ground, torso splayed across the mattress. You barely had time to think as you heard the sound of a zipper and the rustling of clothes, before your skirt was lifted and the soft warm head of his erection was pressing against your weeping entrance.

"You…Ah-aahh, fuck!"

He had filled you without warning, and began to thrust deep and hard, making you claw at the sheets in an attempt to ground yourself. His hands were bruising with their grip on your hips, pressing you firmly against the bed as it started to creak and groan in protest. He was relentless in his pounding, rocking your entire body, soft panting and grunts the only indicator of his own pleasure.

A quick roll of his hips had you screaming into the comforter as his throbbing dick brushed your gspot.

"Ah, that's it, isn't it…?" His husky voice made you shudder, and you began pressing your hips back into his desperately. You were getting close, so close…

Unknown took your hair in his fist and pulled, arching your back as your head rested against his shoulder, his hand finding your neglected clit and rubbing small circles. Oh God, how is he so good at this? You were coming apart so _fast_. All you could think about was how fucking good he was making you feel, how wonderful it felt to be filled and stretched like this, his roughness making you feel so _wanted_. You cried out as he pinched your clit, rolling the swollen nub in between his index finger and thumb.

"I… I-I'm.. Ahhhh haaa fuck.."

"That's right… cum for me, cum all over my cock… Feels so good when I fuck you like this, doesn't it?"

Those filthy words of his sent you spiraling into an earth shattering orgasm, your pussy quivering and quaking, attempting to milk his dick for all it could.

A deep, throaty growl filled the room, teeth digging into the junction of your neck and shoulder as Unknown shot you full of his cum, his thrusts gradually slowing until he removed himself with a lewd squelching noise. All you could do was lay there, cum dripping down your thighs as you tried to regain your bearings.

With shaky legs, you finally managed to stand back up, your skirt falling back into place as you turned to meet a mint gaze, a silly smile overtaking your face. That… Had been _so much better_ than you had expected.

"Still standing, I see? I suppose we'll have to try again, then."

A laugh escaped your lips before you could stop it, and you gave him a large, shit eating grin. "I guess so, huh?"

The light you saw in his eyes as he gave a lopsided grin warmed your heart. You stepped forward, wrapping your arms around his neck and leaning in to plant your lips on his.

"It's Saeran, by the way."

"Huh?" You cocked your head to the side in confusion.

"My name, you idiot."

"Oh!" You couldn't help it as you threw yourself on him, embracing him in a tight hug, a stupid smile stuck on your face.

Maybe… Maybe you _could_ do this, after all.


End file.
